beastgames_superhero_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
Mind Power
Mind Power is a skill in Superhero City, arguably the easiest skill to grind. The Known Places To Improve Mind The known places are: * The Stump Of Life (0 Mind Power) * The Library (2.5K Mind Power) * The Tree Of Wisdom (and the mini trees) (10K Mind Power) * The Fortune Teller (100K Mind Power) * The Attic (1M Mind Power) (Located above the fortune teller) * The Everblossom (10M Mind Power) ( Hero's Olympus/Floating Islands) * The John (100M Mind Power) (Hero's Olympus/Floating Islands) * The Saffron (1B Mind Power) (Hero's Olympus/Floating Islands) * The Mighty Oak (10B Mind Power) (Hero's Olympus/Floating Islands) * The Mighty Falls (100B Mind Power) (Hero's Olympus/Floating Islands) * The Temple (100B Mind Power) * Ancient Statue (1T Mind power) 1) The Stump Of Life The first training area for Mind Power is The Stump Of Life. The Stump Of Life can be found in the greenhouse in front of the Laboratory when you exit from the doors. You need 0 Mind Power to train on the stump of life. The amount of Mind Power you receive is = (Multiplier x 5). Meaning that if you train at the stump your multiplier gets multiplied by 5. 2) The Library The second area for Mind Power is The Library. It can be found on the side of The Plaza. You need 2.5k Mind Power to train on The Library. The amount of Mind Power you receive is (Multiplier x 10) 3) The Tree of Wisdom and Mini Trees of Wisdom The third area for Mind Power is The Tree of Wisdom and the Mini Trees of Wisdom. It can be found on the side of The Plaza and next the Light House. You need 10k Mind Power to train on The Trees of Wisdom. The amount of Mind Power you receive is (Multiplier x 20) 4) The Fortune Teller The forth area for Mind Power is the Fortune Teller. It is located next to the NightClub and close to the ice cream truck. You need 100k Mind Power to train in The Fortune Teller. The amount of Mind Power you receive is (Multiplier x 50) (This place is perfect for a good quiet place to train, some people dont even know this place exists.) 5) The Attic The fifth area for Mind Power is the Attic that is located at the top/second floor of the Fortune Teller. You need 1M Mind Power to train in the Attic. The amount of Mind Power you receive is (Multiplier x 100) 6) The EverBlossom The sixth area for Mind Power is The EverBlossom. It is located on Hero's Olympus. You need 10M To train in the Everblossom. The amount of Mind Power you receive is (Multiplier x 250) 7)The John The seventh area for Mind Power is The John. It is located on the Hero's Olympus and to the left of The Ever Blossom The amount of Mind Power you receive is (Multiplier x 1000)